futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Second American Revolution (The Attitude Era)
The Second American Revolution '''was a joint civil and military coup that occurred in Washington, DC. It was the product of years of Government excesses. It was the first time in American history that the military used force to remove a President. Timeline '''January 2024: '''Amid internal and external pressure, due to the disasterous war in Texas, President Chris Christie resigns from his post. His VP, Marco Rubio, is sworn in the following day. '''February-March 2024: '''Many Americans begin to see the Rubio administration as a continuation of the Christie presidency. A war of attrition against Texas begins, corruption continued, and Americans lose more rights. Much of American society has become militant. Many in the international community begin to look at America as a pariah state, and the US government is growing more and more irrational. Things reach their peak when Rubio signs the National Defense Act of 2024 into law: Suspending the Constitution, giving him the ability to override congressional and Supreme Court vetos, arrest people without warrants, throw people in jail without trial, and eliminating term limits. The US economy is in freefall, corruption and unenployment are at an all time high. Many Americans are in complete despair. The Social Justice Movementl led by Sarah Stone and others is beginning to gain more popularity, especially among young Americans. '''April-June 2024: '''Demonstrations against the US Government become more frequent. The Rubio administration takes ruthless measures to put down these demonstrations, even using live bullets on peaceful demonstrators. The nationwide animosity towards Marco Rubio spreads to the military; where disgruntled veterans of the Texas War, led by Sergeant Gordy Greene, form the Sons of Liberty (SOL) at Fort Belvoir in Virginia. Members of the SOL meet clandestinely, declaring themselves to be "a weapon of the American people." As the situation in America continues to get worse, the SOL begins plotting a coup. Being that they are composed of mostly young officers, they knew that no one would take them seriously. So they begin looking for support among the top brass of the military, and the political opposition. They were eventually embraced by Rand Paul, Rubio's main political rival and he clandestinely offered his support for the movement. Maurice Bradshaw the Commander of American and NATO forces during the Texan War, who blamed the defeat on government incompetence, offered his support to the SOL. Marco Rubio was preparing to go to Switzerland, to attend a world peace summit. The SOL seized the opportunity and began planning their coup. '''Week of August 11-17, 2024: '''The SOL successfully gains support among libertarian and social democratic elements within the US government, Rand Paul in particular. Protests have begun to flare up again, as corruption has become more rampant. '''August 18th: President Rubio attends a one-week long peace summit in Switzerland; in order to allow both the US and China to settle their differences peacefully. The Sons of Liberty try to gain support within the US military, as the deadline for the coup, August 23rd is nearing. They are able to get about 900 troops to their command, and begin laying out their strategy. August 22nd: At 10:30 PM Eastern Time, Gordy Greene and a few others went home to be with their families. The main assault force met in Fort Belvoir and secretly made their plans, before going to bed: That two teams would scope out the intended targets, one armored division would park around the White House, the Capitol, the Supreme Court, the C-SPAN building, and the FBI building; and another in Arlington, VA around the Pentagon and the CIA building in order to block anyone from coming in or out. Another team would occupy Washington Dulles Airport, Ronald Reagan International Airport, and Baltimore-Washington International Airport While several paratrooper divisions would drop down on the intended targets, if necessary take out any resistance, storm in, occupy the buildings, and await further instructions. August 23rd: '''Everyone woke up on at 5 AM Eastern Time. Based on Gordy Greene's personal accounts: he woke up, showered, brushed his teeth, put on civilian clothes, grabbed his pistol, ate, said bye to his wife, dropped his daughter off at school, before heading for DC; once he arrived in DC, he drove around the city and began scoping everything out before linking up with the rest of his team. Another team did the same in Arlington. At 6 AM, when the coast was clear, Greene gave the go-ahead via walkie talkie and a column of tanks and APCs began driving into DC and Arlington. There was general confusion, and no one knew what was going on. Then suddenly helicopters descended over the federal buildings and the main assault force jumped out of them, a small gunfight occurred at the White House in which one of the SOL members was shot by a Secret Service sniper; the paratroopers immediately opened fire, killing the two Secret Service members. The other teams occupied their targets with zero resistance, and the coup was a success. *At '''7 AM, Gordy Greene and the rest of the Sons of Liberty addressed the nation. They proclaimed that the military had seized power, Rubio had been relieved of his duties, and gave members of Rubio's cabinet 14 hours to report to the new authorities or be arrested. Gordy then declared that all schools and public buildings, except for hospitals, were closed and urged everyone to stay calm. The SOL then declared that the Second American Revolution had begun, and gave the reasons for their seizure of power: 1) Corruption, 2) The Rubio administration's blatant disregard for the US Constitution and the people of America, 3) Deteriorating relations with many countries in the world, and 4) The deterioration of the national economy. The speech was played on all radio and television stations and networks, meaning many people heard quickly. The screen then blacked out, and the National Anthem began playing. *At 7:30 AM, people all over America took to the streets in celebration; hailing the Revolution. One old man in an interview called it "the happiest moment of his life." In DC, Lee Greenwood's "God Bless the USA" begins playing and the crowd began singing it in unison. *At 8:00 AM, '''members of Rubio's administration met in a clandestine location in order to figure out what to do. Five minutes later, they issued a statement in which they defiantly refused to turn themselves in. Calling the new government illegitimate. They continued by saying that Marco Rubio was on his way back from Switzerland. The statement continued by saying that there were elements in the military still loyal to Marco Rubio, and they threatened a counter-coup if the Sons of Liberty did not vacate office. *At '''8:30 AM, Gen. Maurice Bradshaw announced in an interview that the Sons of Liberty had his support, and that he would fight against any counter-coup led by Rubio loyalists. Senator Rand Paul of the Libertarian party announces his support as well. Frank Brown, President of Texas, also praises the revolution by saying "It's about time!" Chairwoman of Students for Social Justice Sarah Stone praises the coup, while at the same time asking that the coup plotters adhere to the Constitution and return power to a civilian government as quickly as possible. *At 8:35 AM, '''the Sons of Liberty called for an official press conference in which they will answer all questions. When asked about Rubio's imminent return, Greene said that he would be allowed to return; but that he will be arrested for treason the moment he steps off the plane along with other members of his cabinet. When asked about their position on Texan independence, they replied that they support making peace with all countries including Texas. They promised to recognize Texan independence if BRCT forces returned the territory that was taken from the US. The SOL explained their intentions by stating that they have no interest in maintaining power, only wanted to remove Rubio, and set up a transitional government that will rule the country until elections are held. *At '''9:00 AM, Marco Rubio announces from Switzerland that he was returning to the United States immediately. Greene orders that an armed police team be sent to Ronald Reagan Airport to arrest him upon arrival. Rubio supporters flock to the streets all over the country, demanding the end to military government. In DC, a pro-Rubio rally is attacked by a pro-SOL mob; leading to a massive brawl. 50 people are killed and hundreds more are wounded. *At 9:30 AM, Rioting between pro-regime forces and pro-SOL forces has spread all across the country. The situation is continuing to get worse and talks of civil war have begun looming. Gordy Greene and the SOL believe that members of Rubio's cabinet are encouraging the riots, and he orders that all members of Rubio's cabinet be arrested. The Sons of Liberty, Maurice Bradshaw, and Rand Paul meet at the US Capitol and sign the Capitol Hill Declaration; which essentially proclaimed the Rubio administration to be null and void and that Rand Paul was to be acting president, under the auspices of the SOL government, until elections are held in November. A coalition of liberal and libertarian politicians called the August 23rd alliance unite themselves behind Rand Paul, and announce their support for his his presidency. *At 12:00 PM, Rand Paul is sworn in as acting president amid rioting and instability. *At 4:00 PM, Marco Rubio and the First Lady land in Ronald Reagan Airport and are immediately arrested. This leads to an intensification of protests, conservative militias loyal to Rubio open fire on pro-SOL demonstrators in DC; killing about 100 people. The situation in America is continuing to deteriorate. In response, Rand Paul declares martial law and places a curfew; anyone who does not abide by this curfew will be arrested. *At 4:30 PM, Pro-Rubio militias refuse to leave the streets of Washington DC. Leading to an open gun battle between federal troops and armed pro-SOL citizens on one side, and pro-Rubio militias and mutineers still loyal to Rubio on the other. The pro-Rubio militias are overwhelmed and crushed, and the Revolutionary government has been consolidated. Things remain quiet from here on into the next day. August 24th: The United Nations recognizes the Revolutionary government as the official government of the United States of America. As a result Brazil, China, Russia, Texas, and most of the world recognize the new government as well. Martial law is lifted at 10:00PM that evening. Texan president Frank Brown says he is open to peace talks. October 2024: The heads of state of the United States, China, Russia, Brazil, Texas, France, Mexico, Germany, and Canada meet in Tehran to discuss peace with each other. The United States officially recognizes Texas as a sovereign state, Coahuila is returned to Mexico, Southeastern Colorado and Western Louisiana are returned to the United States, China forgives the US and Texas of their debts, and the border with Texas is re-opened. Effectively bringing an end to the Cold War. November 2024: The United States holds presidential elections. The Republican Party is barred from running, along with anyone else who was associated with the Christie-Rubio regime. Senator Rand Paul of the Libertarian Party runs against former Maryland governor Martin O'Malley of the Democratic Party. Rand Paul wins by a landslide and is inaugurated the following year. Aftermath Rand Paul is inaugurated the following year, amid an economy damaged by years of war; and the Sons of Liberty officially concede full power to him. The National Defense Act is repealed as well. Rand Paul pursues a doctrine of non-interventionism and withdraws the United States from NATO, which eventually leads to NATO ceasing to exist. Texas continued to occupy the Oklahoma Panhandle which would lead to dangerous tensions in the following years. The United States declines as a superpower and as a result China, with Russia as its main ally, ascends to superpower status; thus making the Asia-Pacific region the focus of the global economy for the first time in hundreds of years. Shortly after the coup, Greene was quoted as saying: "I hope the military never has to overthrow the government again." He continued by saying, "I deeply regret having to take that action but it was necessary in order to preserve the constitution that, as a military officer, I swore to defend." The Revolution, and the barring of Republicans from running in the subsequent Presidential election, infuriates many conservatives, leading to heightened partisanship and tension that eventually leads to the Second American Civil war several years later. Category:Scenario: The Attitude Era Category:Geopolitics 2020s Category:American Revolutions